Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for managing file storage in a system performing ediscovery.
Background of the Invention
A major component of any litigation is the discovery process wherein litigants exchange or “produce” relevant documents. In a complex litigation, the number of documents that must be evaluated for relevance and potentially produced is enormous. Likewise, inasmuch as litigation may last for a long time, these documents must be stored in an accessible manner for long periods. Currently, the production of electronic documents may be performed using accepted “ediscovery” practices.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for managing documents as part of ediscovery.